


Steady

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s03e01 The Magnificent Seven, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-06
Updated: 2011-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:45:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greed is insatiable. So is Lust, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Steady

Lust trails the tip of something soft over Greed's breast, keeping it steady. Greed shivers.

"Like that, baby?" Lust purrs.

The soft thing, the restraints on Greed's wrists and ankles, and the blindfold are the only things Greed can feel. "More," Greed demands. " _More_."


End file.
